Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: Two aspiring ghost hunters are shocked when all of the professional ghost hunters in Japan disappear. Later, they run into a little ghost fairy, Boo, who tells them demonic entities are trying to take over. The two girls become Legendary Warriors of Light to destroy the Underworld's plans.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Admin: "Konichiwa minna! Welcome to my NEW "Pretty Cure" FanFiction, "Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!". This series is much like my BIF (Best Internet Friend), Nanami Yukari's FanFiction, "Nya! Pretty Cure!" (which you should totally check out!). Like "Nya! Pretty Cure!", the Cures in "Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!" are based on me &amp; my REAL LIFE FRIENDS! In this FanFiction, I am Honoka Tsuji &amp; Nanami is my best friend, Kiyomeru Hoshimi. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of Chapter 1!"**

**Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 1"**

**~Normal POV~**

_***knock knock***_

A middle-aged woman opened the door at the sound of the knocking.

"Hello Ms. Tsuji," a young, brunette girl said.

"Good morning, Kiyomeru," Ms. Tsuji said.

"Is Honoka ready yet?" Kiyomeru asked.

Ms. Tsuji turned around and called up the stairs.

"Honoka! Kiyomeru is here!"

At that, a young orange-haired girl came dashing down the steps.

"I'm com—AH!"

The girl tumbled down the stairs and fell flat on her face.

"Are you alright, Honoka?" her friend asked her concerned.

Honoka looked up at her and giggled.

"I'm fine."

She got up with her help and quickly put on her shoes.

"Come on, if we don't leave now we'll be late... _again_..." Kiyomeru said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay!"

They started to leave when Ms. Tsuji called out to them.

"Kiyomeru, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Thank you very much," Kiyomeru said bowing.

"Anytime Dear."

The two then set off for school.

**~Honoka's POV~**

_My name is Honoka Tsuji. I'm a 16-year old 11th grader. I live with my mother, Marika, my younger brother, Satoru, and my cat, Shadow. ...Where's my father? He died when I was 4. I don't really remember him... But I'm not lonely! I have my mother, my brother, my grandfather, my aunt, my cousins and my best friend. I'm fun, clumsy and I LOVE the paranormal! ...You heard right. I'm into ghosts and stuff like that. In fact, I come from a family of prominent ghost hunters! My grandfather, Hidenori Igarashi and my aunt, Chihiro Igarashi, run the #1 paranormal team in Japan, "Paranormal Treasure Hunters". My grandfather and aunt think paranormal evidence like EVP's (Electronic Voice Phenomena) and apparitions are treasures in paranormal investigating, thus the team name. My mother never really got into the paranormal, but she married an investigator from our team, my father, Kaname Tsuji. Anyway, I have my own paranormal team too; with my best friend, Kiyomeru Hoshimi. (I call her Kiyo for short.) Our team is called "Spirit Tracks". My Aunt Chihiro accompanies us on our investigations since we're too young to investigate places by ourselves..._

"...–onoka? Honoka?"

"Huh?!"

I jumped at suddenly being addressed. I turned to see Kiyomeru looking at me strangely.

"What's with you? You were spacing out."

"Sorry..."

"Mmm."

"..."

_I met Kiyomeru in third grade. I've always thought she was cool. She's always been quiet but gets more talkative in the evening and when she gets to know someone. Right when I met her, I knew we would be best friends forever. Kiyomeru is a GREAT edition to "Spirit Tracks". She's psychic, so she can figure out where we should investigate next without me even researching it. She also sometimes dreams about stuff that will happen on our investigation, and the crazy thing is, the stuff usually happens._

We were a block away from school when I saw my brother.

"SATORU!" I shouted.

He jumped and turned around slowly, an annoyed look on his face.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

He pushed me off and glared at me.

"What do you want Onee-chan?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing," I said smiling."You left earlier than usual, so I didn't get to see you this morning."

"I left early so I WOULDN'T run into you," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Good morning, Satoru," Kiyomeru said as she had slowly made her way over to us.

"G-good morning, Kiyomeru!" Satoru said nervously.

I looked at him and smirked.

He blushed bright red, punched me in the shoulder and walked off in a huff.

"What was that about?" Kiyomeru asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Nothing Kiyo, nothing at all..." I sighed.

_Kiyomeru may not look it, but she's a bit dense. Satoru has had a crush on her since he was 8 and Kiyomeru has NO idea._

**~Normal POV~**

The girls made their way to school and got to their classroom to see it was alive with chatter.

"What's going on?" Honoka asked.

"Hono-chan! You won't believe it!" Taylor shouted.

•**Admin's Note•**

**Taylor Scott is a Japanese-American. When her parents died, she was adopted by her mother's younger sister and moved to Japan to live with her and her husband. She's been a friend of Honoka's since kindergarten.**

•**End of Admin's Note•**

"What?" Honoka asked.

"There's a new paranormal team in town!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come over here, Honoka!"

Some of the girls from their class beckoned to her to gather around a laptop. On the screen was a website about a paranormal team called 'Demonities'.

"What's the big deal?" Kiyomeru asked. "There's a ton of paranormal teams based in Kyoto."

"True. But these guys have been following your every move," Taylor said.

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted.

She grabbed the laptop &amp; started furiously scrolling down the screen.

"!"

"What's wrong, Honoka?" Kiyomeru asked.

"They've been every place we've been... in the same order as us!" Honoka shouted surprised.

"It could just be a coincidence..."

"That's very unlikely."

Kiyomeru turned around to see Taylor was standing behind them.

"Don't you think it's REALLY weird?" she asked, her head tilted to the side.

Kiyomeru turned back around to see Honoka staring at the screen with a very concentrated face.

"..."

After School:

"I just can't believe those 'Demonities' JERKS! Following our every move!" Honoka shouted angrily as she walked alongside Kiyomeru.

"I told you it could just be a coincidence," Kiyomeru said, somewhat annoyed that she kept ranting about it.

Honoka walked a little faster, turned around and stopped in front of Kiyomeru.

"But what if it's not?!" she shouted.

"..."

Kiyomeru stared at her quietly for a few seconds before answering.

"Then it's not," she replied straight-faced as she began to walk around her.

Honoka stayed there for a few moments before turning around and running to catch up with her.

They had just made it to Honoka's street when Kiyomeru put her in hand in front of her to stop her.

Honoka turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kiyomeru pointed with her other hand down the street.

There were two police cars in front of Honoka's house.

"!"

Honoka was shocked.

She grabbed Kiyomeru's hand and they started running.

**Admin: "So, what do you think so far? This isn't even the BEGINNING of what's to come! Be on the lookout for Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 2"**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 2"**

In the last chapter...

_My name is Honoka Tsuji. I'm into the paranormal. I have my own paranormal team with my best friend, Kiyomeru Hoshimi. Our team is called "Spirit Tracks!"._

"Hono-chan! You won't believe it! There's a new paranormal team in town!" "WHAT?!" "These guys have been following your every move." "..."

There were two police cars in front of Honoka's house. Honoka grabbed Kiyomeru's hand and they started running.

And so it continues...  
(CRY REFERENCE! XD)

**Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 2"**

They made it to Honoka's front door and we burst into the house.

"!"

They then came face-to-face with two police officers with guns pointed at them.

"!"

Honoka put her hands up automatically.

"I live here!" she shouted.

They turned to Kiyomeru, who was surprisingly calm.

"I'm with her," she said as she pointed to Honoka.

They looked at each other, nodded and put their guns away.

"We're sorry about that," the male officer said.

"I-it's okay."

"You should go sit down in the living room. We need to talk to you," the female officer said.

"O-okay."

Honoka and Kiyomeru walked into the living room and Honoka was shocked with what she saw.

"!"

Her grandfather, Hidenori, and cousin, Rei, were there and her mother was on the couch crying.

"!"

Honoka rushed to her mother.

"What's wrong, Mom? Did something happen?" she asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

"Chi-Chihiro has..." Marika stuttered.

"What happened to Aunt Chihiro?"

"She's disappeared."

"!"

Honoka turned around to see her grandfather, had answered.

"Di-disappeared?" she asked, slightly trembling.

"Yes."

Honoka turned to her right to see the female officer began speaking.

"We're investigating her disappearance. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"...I'm sorry... I-I can't think of anything," Honoka said.

"The truth is," the officer began. "The truth is that many important people in the paranormal field in Japan have gone missing."

"...What?" Honoka asked in complete shock and confusion.

"We have everyone possible on this case," the male officer said. "We'll try our hardest to find Ms. Igarashi."

"Thank you," Hidenori said.

The police officers bowed and left the house.

"..."

There was a long, awkward silence... until Marika started crying again.

Hidenori went to comfort her.

Honoka was sitting on the floor in shock.

_"Aunt Chihiro's gone missing... not only that, but a ton of important people in the paranormal field have gone missing..."_

"–onoka? Honoka?"

"Huh?!"

She looked up to see her cousin, Rei, looking at her.

"Can I talk to you and Kiyomeru upstairs?"

"S-sure," Honoka said.

They all went upstairs to Honoka's room.

When they got there, Rei shut and locked the door.

"U-um... Rei... Why are you locking the door?" Honoka asked nervously.

Rei stood with her back turned to them for a few moments before she turned around, tears streaming down her face, and fell to the floor.

"!"

"Honoka! What do I do?! H-how do I tell Takara?! How do I tell Takara Mother's missing?!"

"!"

Honoka was shocked to see the always cool Rei break down and cry.

She went over to her and embraced her.

"!"

"It'll be okay," Honoka said. "They'll find her."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked through sobs.

"I'm positive."

Rei sniffled and pulled away from Honoka.

"Th-thank you, Honoka."

"No problem! That's what cousins are for!"

Rei got up and sat on Honoka's bed.

"Anyway, I want you and Kiyomeru to do something for me."

"What do you want us to do?" Kiyomeru asked.

"!"

Honoka jumped when Kiyomeru spoke.

_"I forgot she was here," _she thought.

Rei pulled out a laptop from her shoulder bag and put it on the bed.

"This is my Mother's computer. I want you to look through it."

"Why?" Honoka asked.

"She went on an investigation last night and never came back," Rei said sadly. "I want you two to see if you can find out where she went last night and find some clues."

"Why us?" Kiyomeru asked.

"I would do it, but I can't. I have to take care of Grandfather and Takara," Rei said. "Besides, Mother trusts you two."

"..."

In the end, they both agreed to help Rei.

That Night:

Kiyomeru was spending the night, as she usually did when she stayed over for dinner.

They were in Honoka's room going through Chihiro's computer history.

"I think I found something," Kiyomeru said.

"What?" Honoka asked as she jumped on Kiyomeru's back to look at the screen.

Kiyomeru pointed to something Chihiro had written on her blog the Saturday before she disappeared. It was about an abandoned mansion on Hiraoka Street.

"Isn't that mansion by your house, Kiyo?" Honoka asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Investigation time?" Honoka asked.

"Yep."

The girls arrived at the abandoned mansion at 11:00 P.M..

"This is the place," Kiyomeru said.

She turned to Honoka.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Honoka nodded.

They walked up the walkway and opened the door with a creak.

It was pitch black inside.

"..."

They slowly walked inside and started setting up their equipment.

"I'm gonna do a K-II Meter Sweep quickly," Kiyomeru said as she took the K-II Meter out.

She walked over to the stairs and held up the K-II Meter.

One light was on.

"There's a light on," she said. "It's picking up something."

She walked up the stairs when the K-II Meter drastically spiked.

"It's going crazy!" said Kiyomeru.

"I can hear it," Honoka said.

"Wanna do a Spirit Box Session?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They sat on the stairs and turned on the Spirit Box.

The room was filled with White Noise.

Honoka covered the speaker and asked a question.

"What's your name?"

She uncovered the speaker and the White Noise returned.

They waited a few moments to see if an answer would come through.

Honoka was about to cover the speaker to ask another question when a voice came through.

_**"GET OUT!"**_

"!"

The girls were shocked.

"Did you hear that?" Honoka asked, a little spooked.

"Yeah..." Kiyomeru replied.

The girls continued to nervously ask questions.

When no more voices came through the Spirit Box, Kiyomeru got up to put it away.

Honoka got up from the stairs and walked to the mirror.

That's when she saw something behind her and slowly turned around.

A ghostly, black, devil-like entity surrounded by red was glaring at her.

"!"

Honoka was shocked.

**"KYAAAA!"**

"!"

Kiyomeru turned around and saw the entity.

_**"GET OUT!"**_ it shouted.

Honoka was stuck in place until Kiyomeru grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs.

The entity started to chase them, yelling, _**"LEAVE!"**_.

The two ran around the mansion, being chased by the entity. They felt like they were in a "Scooby Doo" episode.

They finally made their way outside.

Kiyomeru spotted a shed on the property and they hid inside.

"_*pant pant*_ Di-Did we lose it?" Honoka asked.

"I-I think..." Kiyomeru replied.

They both fell to the floor in relief and exhaustion.

"I'm gonna turn on my flashlight so we can see," Honoka said.

She took out her flashlight and turned it on.

**"KYAAAA!"**

Her flashlight was shining on a little ghost.

When it saw her and heard her scream, it screamed.

**"AHHHH!"**

"Not again!" Honoka shouted.

"You scared me!" it shouted. "Anyway, it's okay! I'm a good ghost!" it said. "My name's Boo!"

"'Boo'?" Honoka asked.

"That's right!" Boo said happily. "Anyway, you two've had an interesting night!"

"Tell me about it," Kiyomeru said as she rolled her eyes.

"You saw us?" Honoka asked.

"Yep! You two were being chased by a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yep! Demonic entities are trying to take over your world!"

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted.

"Why'd you say that so happily?" Kiyomeru asked.

"Opps... Sorry..." Boo said.

Just then, there was a bang at the door.

"!"

_**"COME OUT!"**_

It was the demon.

"!"

"What do we do?!" Honoka asked nervously.

"You have to fight it!" Boo shouted.

"FIGHT IT?!" Honoka asked in confusion.

"How the fuck are we gonna do that?!" Kiyomeru asked.

Boo started chanting something; _**"Ti Ha Mi Ha Un Do Sa"**_

"!"

Glowing lights appeared in front of Honoka and Kiyomeru.

"!"

The lights moved to their right wrists and broke out to reveal weird bracelets.

"You'll fight it as Pretty Cure!" Boo said.

"'Pretty Cure'?" Honoka asked.

"That's right!"

"...It sounds like something from an anime..." Kiyomeru said.

"IT'S NOT!" Boo shouted.

"What are 'Pretty Cure'?" Honoka asked.

"Pretty Cure are magical warriors of light that protect the world from darkness!" Boo explained.

"It still sounds like something from an anime..." Kiyomeru mumbled.

Boo glared at her, but continued.

"You use the Spirit Braces—"

Honoka cut Boo off.

"These things?" she asked him as she held up her right wrist with the bracelet on it.

"Yes. Those are your 'Spirit Braces'. Those are your transformation items. Their what turn you into Pretty Cure!" Boo said.

"How do we use them?" Honoka asked.

"You press the ghost-shaped button and shout 'Pretty Cure Spirit Evolution!'".

The girls both nodded.

***BANG BANG***

"!"

_**"COME OUT!"**_

"..."

Honoka and Kiyomeru looked at each other and nodded.

They pushed the ghost-shaped button on their Spirit Braces and shouted, "Pretty Cure Spirit Evolution!".

They were enveloped in white light. When the light broke out, they had transformed into Pretty Cure.

"The Secret Inside Your Heart, Cure Soul!" Honoka shouted as she posed.

"Glowing Bright! Hidden in the Darkness! Cure Orb!" Kiyomeru shouted as she posed.

"!"

Right after they transformed, the city clock rung to signal 12:00 A.M..

Soul and Orb, looked at each other and nodded.

They kicked down the shed door and the demon went flying backwards.

They stepped forward, posed, and said, "Prepare to be Reformed by Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!".

The demon got up and glared at them.

They had a short stare-off until the demon charged them.

They charged after it.

Soul shouted her attack, "Pretty Cure Screaming Souls!".

Blue whisps surrounded the demon and they started screaming in a very high pitch.

The demon put it's hands over it's ears.

_**"IT HURTS!"**_, it yelled.

Orb then shouted her attack, "Pretty Cure Glowing Orb Storm!".

A tornado of glowing, green orbs surrounded the demon and pelted it.

Soul and Orb landed side-by-side and shouted their final attack, "Pretty Cure Paranormal Blast!".

A blast of white light shot out of their outstretched hands and the red necklace on the demon's neck was hit.

_**"NOOOO!"**_

The necklace shattered and a white light surrounded the demon.

When the light broke out, a tiny girl in white was in it's place.

"Thank you for freeing me from the curse!" it said as it took a little bow.

"No problem," Soul said with a smile.

It waved goodbye and slowly faded away.

The girls then de-transformed.

They snuck back into Honka's house by the ladder next to her balcony.

Kiyomeru turned on the light and Honoka plopped onto her bed.

"I'm exhausted!" she said.

Her cat, Shadow, jumped onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"!"

Honoka jumped when she heard that.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow, yo-you can ta-talk?!" she asked, scared and confused.

"...You... can hear me?" he asked.

Honoka nodded repeatedly.

That's when Boo popped up.

"It's been a long time, Shadow," Boo said.

"Boo!" Shadow shouted.

"What's going on?" Honoka asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Kiyomeru asked.

"Yep! Shadow and I are both from the Spirit World!" Boo said happily.

"You mean... Shadow, you're a spirit?!" Honoka asked, surprised and confused.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"..."

It was during this awkward silence, that they heard a 'meow' come from Honoka's balcony.

They turned around to see Kiyomeru's cat, Light, had made his way onto the balcony.

"Light!" Kiyomeru shouted.

He ran to her and sat in her lap.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she pet him.

"I missed you," he said.

"!"

Kiyomeru immediately put him down and turned to Boo.

"Don't tell me MY cat's from the Spirit World too?!" she shouted in surprise.

"Yep! Light's from the Spirit World too!" Boo said happily.

"Of course," Kiyomeru said as she rolled her eyes.

Light made his way over to Boo and sat down next to him, along with Shadow.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Honoka asked.

"Yes," Boo said.

"For a while, the demons have been planning something," Shadow said.

"Planning something?" Kiyomeru asked.

"Yes," Light replied. "We soon found out that they were planning on taking over the world of the living."

"Okay, so I get they're trying to take over the world, but what happened to my aunt?" Honoka asked.

"Your aunt?" asked Boo.

"Honoka's aunt, Chihiro, is a ghost hunter. She recently disappeared without a trace," Shadow explained.

"Oh yeah! Serenity did mention something about ghost hunters disappearing," Boo said thinking back.

"'Serenity'?" Kiyomeru asked.

"She's the ruler of the Spirit World," Light said.

"What did she say?" Honoka asked eagerly.

"She said that they're being brought to the Underworld," Boo said.

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted.

"Why?" Kiyomeru asked.

"Supposedly, the ruler of the Underworld, Eternal, commanded them too," Boo said.

"'Eternal'?" the girls asked.

"Yes. You must stop him before he turns this world into a demon's playground!"

"..."

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Eternal was reething.

"Hmm... Pretty Cure... the Warriors of Light... I had a feeling you would appear to thwart my plans..." he mumbled in thought.

"Kaito, Soryu" he called.

Two boys appeared in front of Eternal.

"You called for us Master?" Soryu asked as he bowed.

"Yes..." Eternal replied. "I want you two to find Pretty Cure... and destroy them!"


End file.
